Takkar
'Takkar '(also known as '''The Beast Master) '''is the main playable protagonist in the 2016 game, ''Far Cry Primal. ''Originally a Wenja tribesman who located the secret home of Oros, the safe haven of Wenja. However his land and his people came into danger when they were attacked by the vicious, man-eating tribe Ull who have killed and ate the flesh of Wenja and Izila, Masters of Fire who sacrifice Wenja for the sun. Takkar must learn to overcome these threats, and rise into the new leader of his tribe. Skills and Abilities As he was born in an environment where survival was an everyday tackle, Takkar is a master survivalist. He is able to hunt animals with ease and is a master craftsman, able to use animal hides and whatever supplements he encounters to create weapons and healing remedies. It's also revealed he possesses a spiritual connection to Oros' animals and can tame them. Takkar is able to use his owl to scan an enviroment and can unleash other beasts such as wolves and jaguars on his opponents. Takkar is also a skilled fighter, able to hold his own against countless Udam, Izila and beasts he encounter however he is still human and can be critically injured or knocked out. Takkar is also extremely proficient with clubs, spears, bow and arrows and grappling hooks. Throughout the game it's revealed Takkar can also augment his weapons such as creating fire arrows. He's quite a skilled marksman, able to hit moving targets with his bow and arrow and Stone Shards. Takkar is also quite skilled with pyrotechnics but can still burn himself. He is also able to lay out traps for his enemies and Hunter Vision allows him to scan far distances but can still be ambushed or captured. Personality Takkar is a brave and noble spirit who proudly fights for the Wenja, his people. He cares deeply for his people however he is still outright brutal and violent to his enemies, specifically if they endanger his friends. Takkar also shows a spiritual connection to the beasts he tame, and is seen petting and healing them whenever they're injured. Despite his aggressive nature, Takkar's strongest weapon is his compassion for his enemies. Though like all Wenja he despised Udam, he showed kindness to Dah, an Udam warrior who helped him create Sting Bombs and in return Takkar spared Dah from execution at the hands of Wenja. After this the former Udam vowed all loyalty to Wenja. He also honoured Ull, the Udam leader's final wishes by protecting his newborn son and daughter and respectfully telling his spirit to walk free after he had died. Takkar's massive respect for his people was shown how he gave his friend Dalso the proper burial after he was killed by a tiger and went after Ull to avenge Sayla's despair. Category:Leaders Category:Animals Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:The Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Archenemy Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Vengeful Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Famous Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Protectors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rescuers Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Big Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Lethal